


Walpurgisnacht

by Hyfriancarousel



Series: Red shoes month 2020 [6]
Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bonfires, Dark Magic, Evil Laughter, Festival of Walpurgis, Flying, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Traditions, Tropes, Witches, witching hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyfriancarousel/pseuds/Hyfriancarousel
Summary: Seven fearless witches celebrate Walpurgis night.
Series: Red shoes month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860025
Kudos: 7





	Walpurgisnacht

"Arthur, are you serious? You put it on the wrong way again."

Arthur turned around, trying to look at his dark robe.

"What? No, I didn't!"

Merlin sighed, defeated. He grabbed onto Arthur’s robe, showing the fabric to him. 

“See? The seams!" 

“Oh!” 

Arthur looked at his friend.

"I didn't notice."

Merlin let go, massaging the bridge of his nose. He waved his hand in Arthur's direction.

“How do you manage to do this every year?”

Arthur raised his arms to his sides.

“It’s a black robe! Give me a break!”

Hans chuckled as he put his hat on.

"Hey, you're getting better. Last year you thought my robe was yours!"

Jack and Hans laughed in their corner of the shared house and changing space.

"Again," Arthur turned to them, "They're black robes! They look so similar!" 

Walpurgis night. The time when witches celebrate their existence. And others light fires to keep them away. A tradition from times before the existence of the seven fearless witches.

"Alright, final check!" Merlin yelled.

All seven witches gathered close, six of them forming a line while one took count.

Merlin took a hold of his hat.

"Hats?"

Jack lifted his pointy, black hat at Merlin.

"Check." 

Merlin kept a mental checklist, making sure everything was in order.

"Robes and shoes.”

He looked at Arthur.

“On the CORRECT way."

Arthur groaned.

Kio jumped and clicked his heels.

"Check!"

Merlin nodded.

"Brooms?"

Merlin started to count. 1, 2, skip a few, seven. Wait.

He took a closer look at the triplets. Their brooms had small, built wings on the side.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Flight enhancers!" Pino said.

"I call them extra flyers!" Noki added.

"I call them speedies!" Kio said.

Merlin blinked at them before massaging his nose again.

"Guys, you…you can't keep those." 

The triplets tilted their heads in unison.

"Why?"

"Because of tradition!” He threw his free hand in the air.

“Witches don't have…flight enhancers!"

"Speedies." Kio said.

"Whatever!” Merlin pointed at the triplets. “Take them off."

"Aww, but Merlin,” Kio moved closer, grabbing his hand. “We worked so hard on them!"

"Fine-tuned them for months!" Noki added.

He grabbed his broom with both of his hands.

"Made them small so they wouldn't bother anyone!" 

Pino moved close to Merlin, but didn’t grab on him like his brother.

"They just make flying faster! Please, Merlin, let us keep them!" 

Merlin shook Kio off.

"I…ugh. Hans, Jack what do you say?" 

Arthur stepped forward.

"I don't get a say in this?" 

"Zip it up, seams!" Merlin yelled.

Arthur gasped, offended.

"Hey!" 

Jack looked at the two of his friends bicker before facing Merlin.

“I say…let them." 

Merlin stopped nagging Arthur and turned to Jack with pure confusion.

"You're on their side?"

That was certainly new. Not that Jack hated the triplets. He just usually didn’t enjoy the idea of magic and technology together. 

Hans glanced to his right before looking up at Merlin.

"They said they wouldn't bother anyone. What’s the harm?"

Great. He really thought they’d be on his side. Merlin sighed.

"Fine. You can keep them." 

Pino, Noki and Kio smiled brightly.

"Yay! Success for the triplets!"

They highfived. Sparks of magic flew off their hands as they did. Noki pulled his hand away.

“Supercharge...Ow.”

“Already?” Kio said.

Merlin looked outside. The sun was already making its way down the sky.

"Now let's go! We’ll be late at this rate!"

The air outside was mystical. Even a normal, non-magical human could feel the difference. The magic of nature, the freed evil spirits and beings. Cold shivers going down one’s spine.

It might not be the best feeling, but it was powerful.

"I hope we could host Walpurgis night at Risky Rock," Kio said, "That would be so much fun!" 

Pino shifted his broom to not accidentally hit his brothers.

“I don’t think we have enough room.”

Kio sighed dramatically.

“Let me dream!”

The seven witches got on their brooms. They flew through the ever-darkening sky. Stars had not yet awakened from their slumber, but they would appear soon. It was getting quiet, with only the wind following them.

Arthur and Merlin started to race to their destination. The caves of despair, past Rapunzel's tower.

Walpurgis night. The may day when the witches all over the world hold gatherings.

\---

"Witches young and old, newcomers and old-timers of witchcraft!"

A demanding voice spoke over the crowd of pointed hats and dark robes.

“Welcome to the annual Walpurgis night celebration.”

The evening started with a speech from the most wisest and oldest witch on Fairytale Island. Everyone took their hats off when she appeared on stage. Expect Arthur. Jack hit him on his side without changing expression.

Arthur quickly took his hat off. 

“Here we are, gathered together. In celebration of witchood. Of magic. Of us.”

The elder witch spoke slowly, but with might in her voice. There was a hint of darkness behind each word.

“Community is most important for us all. What are we without each other in a world full of those against us? We are all one big coven.”

Her hat had beautiful embroidery, still keeping with the theme of dark and witchy.

“So to all of you I say tonight,” She smiled at the crowd with the most wicked smile she could muster.

“Do not be afraid of being the most evil witches you can be!”

Cheers and applause filled the air.

The night was meant for dancing and singing, for eating yourself full. To make merry.

Hans proudly showcased his cooking and gave it to almost anyone who walked by. On this night, you mustn't go hungry. 

On this night, you shall rejoice.

Jack caught up with witches all over Fairytale Island. New spells, new potions, new recipes. Information was always nice to have and share. He gave them all a couple of the moisturizing masks he uses to take care of his skin.

On this night, we come together.

A huge pile of sticks and wood was stacked over the rockiest and largest part of land near the caves.

A group of witches suddenly swarmed Merlin, interrupting his admiring of the stars.

“It’s time!” One yelled.

“It’s your turn.” Another added.

They all gestured to the pile of wood.

“Would you mind doing the honors…?”

Merlin smirked as he made a talisman appear.

“My pleasure.”

A crash of lightning caused the wood to start sparking. Soon, the entire pile rose to flames.

The bonfire.

Many a cheer, many a cackle filled the air. Witches flocked around the fire, linking hands as music began to play.

Singing and dancing round the fire was one of the most fun traditions.

Though burning bright and mighty warm, the fire did not cause fatigue or pain. The elements were the friends of witches. Even with the robes of black, the fire did not attack. Instead, it danced, just like the witches. It crackled as if joining their song.

Hans pulled Jack to the ring with him, while Merlin and Arthur bet on who could be the showiest in their dance. The triplets simply admired the fire from afar, enchanted by its magical flames.

\---

"Ten minutes to the witching hour! Everyone, onto your brooms!"

The merry crew of witches all found their brooms, counting down the minutes and seconds to the time of their magical power up.

Arthur held his broom on his hand, but Merlin kept looking for his.

“I swear I put it here somewhere...”

Arthur gazed at Merlin with a sly look.

“You didn’t lose your broom, did you, mate?”

Merlin faced him.

“Obviously not!”

Merlin looked at the spot he left his broom on. It was still empty.

He sighed.

“...I did.”

Arthur threw something at Merlin. On closer inspection, it was the lost broom.

“Don’t forget your things,” He chuckled.

“Ten seconds to the witching hour!”

A choir of voices started to count down from ten, just like on New Year’s Eve.

Ten!

Nine!

Eight!

Witches on their brooms floated higher than usual, their hair flowing more freely.

Seven!

Six!

Five!

Sparks of magic ran through them, more lively than ever.

Four!

Three!

Two!

The seven fearless witches looked at each other.

One!

A group cheer quickly turned into a hundred of voices cackling. The evilest, the most wicked laughs. One must practice for perfection.

The witches took flight.

The witching hour, from two to four, ranged from night to the start of dawn. The two hours were witches are at their strongest, on Walpurgis night, they were as powerful as they could be.

Another tradition of Walpurgis night was the witch fly-out. A sky parade of cackling witches, flying through the air terrifying those below. Two hours of going around Fairytale Island, putting hexes and curses on anyone and anything you could see! 

The heart of Walpurgis night!

The seven witches changed their course, all heading for one destination.

Prince Average's castle looked very out of place on Fairytale Island. And that's saying something. Mostly, it was a normal castle. The thing that set it apart where the rooms spread around like carts on a ferris wheel.

Merlin floated between Hans and Arthur. 

"Any idea for hexes?" 

Hans cracked his knuckles.

"I have something!"

They flew closer to the castle walls. Hans raised his arms.

"Hocus pocus a la mode, the castle gets a spotty coat!"

A dash of magic hit the castle, turning it's outside a spotted pattern.

A couple of chuckles came from Arthur. Merlin looked back at Hans.

"Nice start, but not enough." 

Pino, Noki and Kio flew up to them, a bit above them to be precise. Kio flipped upside down to face them.

"How about we make the ferris wheel move?"

The witches all replied with an evil grin.

Arthur flew under of the rooms, pushing on its bottom. Sparks of magic came from his hands. The wheel began to slowly move like a fairground attraction.

Hans clapped his hands together.

"We need more speed!"

Jack flew past him.

"I'm on it!"

Jack floated next to the slow-moving rooms.

"Diamantourner."

He snapped his fingers.

The rotations got faster and faster, to the point of things falling and breaking within.

A scream came from inside.

The seven witches cackled at the sound.

A window opened. Prince Average stuck his head out.

"What in the world is-"

He lost his balance, but grabbed onto the windowsill. He pulled himself back up.

"What is going on?!"

The seven witches cackled loudly at his reaction.

Merlin flew close to the window.

"Boo."

Prince Average fell back.

"Witches! Do not touch me!"

He came back to the window to glare at Merlin.

"Turn my castle back to normal this instant!"

Merlin booped his nose.

"No."

He started cackling as he flew away, leaving Prince Average frozen next to his window.

"Come back here! Curse you, witches!" 

Cackling, giggling, chuckles filled the night. Merlin joined the rest of his wicked crew. The seven, fearless witches.

Laughter and merriment, tonight we rejoice.

For today is Walpurgis night, the day of witches.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Bonfire of @redshoesmonth2020's (tumblr) Red shoes prompt month.


End file.
